1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthopedic elbow brace appliances. More particularly it refers to an orthopedic appliance applied to a patient's elbow, the appliance containing an air bladder inflated to extend a contracted elbow in a rigid configuration.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many orthopedic appliances exist containing air bladders or fluid control chambers for intermittently supporting and releasing support on body parts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,056 describes such appliances having inflatable tubes stitched into a fabric extending vertically over a portion of the fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,042 describes a pillow type device strapped to a leg and then inflated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,448 describes a U-shaped inflatable air bladder over the patella. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,207 describes a linear brace employing first and second fluid filled chambers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,834 describes a brace for compressing a patient's outer extremities, the brace having flexible chambers arranged one after another in a series and these are successively inflated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,115 describes a body support apparatus having at least two inflation chambers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,515 and 5,056,504 describe hand splints with inflatable bladders.
None of these appliances provides a means to alternately support a patient's elbow in various positions and permit easy removal and reapplication of the splint for treating wounds under the brace. A need exists to have flexibility in an elbow brace support appliance for treating elbow flexion contractures and to obtain ease of removing and reapplying the brace.